Un tierno Alicia y un sucio conejo
by Raizhel
Summary: Ciel en una noche fría le pide un poco de calor a Sebastian, pero este piensa en "ese" tipo de calor... ¡De la nada Ciel es confundido con Alice y Sebastian toma la peronalidad del conejo de la famosa obra "Alice in Wonderland"! ¿En qué terminará esta


-Que tenga una buena noche bocchan-le acaricia la cara- Espero que pueda dormir, ya es bastante tarde-

-Sí...-

Sebastian va saliendo del cuarto. Ciel le habla:

-Sebastian... ¿Duermes conmigo?-se sonroja y se esconde entre las sabanas- Tengo frío...-

Sebastian se sonríe y se sienta en el borde de la cama de Ciel.

-"Frío"...-Le acaricia el cabello- Bocchan... ¿Tienes frío?-

Ciel se destapa un poco, se sienta. Se toma del cuello de Sebastian. Estaba completamente ruborizado el sentir el olor de Sebastian tan tan cerca. Sebastian le acariciaba la espalda a Ciel.

-Bocchan...

Se siente un latido de corazón muy fuerte. A Sebastian le salen orejas y una cola de conejo.

-Sebastian?...-

-Alicia...-Tira a Ciel de espalda a la cama. Ciel estaba usando la ropa de "Alice in wonderland".

-Sebastian! Que te pasa?-

-Alicia tiene frío...-se saca la corba, se desabrocha la blusa y chaqueta- Yo le daré calor a Alicia-

De la nada aparecen un montón de pasteles al rededor de Ciel y Sebastian.

-Sebastian que ocurre?... De donde salio tod-

Sebastian besa a Ciel.

-Ñh..! Sebastian!-Ciel se sonroja.

-Alicia...-saca un poco de pastel con un dedo. Le pone pastel en los labios a Ciel- Una Alicia mucho más dulce-besa a Ciel.

-Qué crees que haces? PERVERTIDO!-

-Hago lo que al parecer te agradará A-li-cia...-

-Quien te dijo que me agradaría "eso"!-se sonroja

-Entonces haré otra cosa...-le guiñe el ojo.

Sebastian le toca el entre pierna a Ciel. Le besa la mejilla. Ciel se estremece, se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Ha~... Ñh... N-nno hagas eso..-se sonroja aún más-Sebastian... Ha~-

-Pero parece que lo disfrutas... Entonces, ¿por qué debería parar?-

Sebastian le lame el cuello a Ciel, este se estremece y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos queda solamente con sus calcetas y cintillo. Completamente desnudo.

-AH? Qué es esto?-

-Mmm... Alicia tiene un buen cuerpo...-lame sus labios.

-AG!-se sonroja completamente y busca con que taparte. Sebastian le toma las manos y se la junta sobre la cabeza dejándolo inmóvil.

-Esta pose, hace que te veas mucho más lindo-sonríe y le lame las tetillas. Ciel se estremece.

Ciel, completamente sonrojado muerde sus labios para aguantar los gemidos, pero finalmente los suelta. Su mente sabia que lo que hacia con Sebastian era "malo", pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se dejaba llevar totalmente por la intensidad de Sebastian. Los rojos ojos de Sebastian se clavaban duramente en Ciel, provocándole una excitación mayor, haciendo que su cuerpo pidiera más. Esa sensación tan "sucia", le encantaba al cuerpo de Ciel.

-Sebastian... esto se siente sucio...-le dice con los ojos entre abiertos- Por favor, dejame...-

-Por "sucio" quiere decir bien... verdad?...- se lame los labios- No puedo parar algo que es de tu agrado Alicia-

Sebastian besa a Ciel mientras mete sus dedos. Un fuerte fuego quemaba a Ciel por dentro, en cada parte que Sebastian tocaba, quemaba. Era incontrolable lo que sentía.

-Alicia... Prueba esto...-saca un poco de pastel con los dedos y hace que Ciel lo coma- Estoy seguro que te hará sentir mejor...-sonríe.

Los latidos de Ciel se aceleraron un poco, sentía un fuego por dentro, que ni con lo más frío del mundo podría parar. Su respiración se aceleró. Se sentía débil pero lleno de energía a la vez. Nunca antes había experimentado una cosa así.

-Q-Que... me diste...?-dice entre balbuceos.

-Alicia estabas muy "apagado", solo te "prendí" un poco...-le guiñe un ojo.

-Ha~-Sebastian le toca el entre pierna

-Al parecer estas listo...-lo besa y entra.

Ciel aguató lo más que pudo sus gemidos, pero el placer que le producía Sebastian no lo dejaba descontrolarse.

-Alicia...-le limpia la baba que le estaba cayendo de la boca a Ciel- Cierra tu boca...-le guiñe un ojo- Eso me indica que la estas pasando bien...-

-Kyah~ Mh~... Ñññhh~ Haa~ Hhh~-

-Tus gemidos son tan dulces-lo besa-Deberías dejar de ser tan "así"... me haces perder el control sobre mí, y así mismo tu también lo pierdes...-le lame el alrededor del labio inferior a Ciel.

Ciel jadeante y entre gemidos balbucea: -Tu... eres el que provoca todo esto... HA~... Si no me estuvieras violando no te haría perder el control... y no me harías perder el mío...-

-Es impo-sible lo que me pides Alicia...-entra más rápidamente en Ciel

-Ñh~ Gyahh~... Haa~ Ha~ Mmmh~... Para...-se sonroja

La respiración de ambos se acelera. El movimiento de Sebastian era cada vez más rápido.

-Si no paras por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las "malas"-empuja a Sebastian hacia atras, este cae y Ciel se sube-Haremos esto más rápido...-le dice mientras mete uno de sus dedos en su boca y se apoya con la otra mano en Sebastian.

Sebastian se apoya en un codo, se levanta un poco y con la otra mano atrae a Ciel y lo besa.

-Se suave conmigo...-le guiñe un ojo sin soltar a Ciel.

-Lo haré como pueda... nunca antes había estado en una situación así...con un "Shitsuji-usagi"*-

-Entonces hazlo como tu creas que será mejor...-Ciel se comienza a mover y Sebastian sin poder controlar suelta unos gemidos- Ha~ Mmh~-frunce un poco el seño.

-Parece que de esta menera te gusta, conejo pervertido...-sonríe perversamente y se sigue moviendo, vuelve a pasar lo mismo con Sebastian, pero de a poco se une Ciel a los gemidos.

Ciel se seguia moviendo cada vez más fuerte, e inconcientemente metía sus dedos en su boca. La imagen tan infantil de Ciel estimulaba aún más a Sebastian. Ninguno de los dos tenia control sobre sus actos. Tan alto era el grado de excitación de ambos que finalmente Sebastian se levanta un poco y abraza a Ciel, levantándolo y bajándolo constantemente. Lo besaba lamia su cuello, le susurraba cosas al oído. Todo estimulaba a Ciel. Llegó muchas veces antes que Sebastian. No podia aguantarse a los estímulos que le hacia Sebastian.

-S-sebastian... ya no puedo más... Ha~-

-Yo aún no llego... vamos Alicia, no seas cruel... aguanta un poco más...-le mete uno de sus dedos en el trasero.

-Ha~... Mmh~... saca t-tu dedo... Haa~... Así menos podré aguantar!-

-Solo un poco más...- Ciel besa desesperado a Sebastian.

Como Ciel ya esta en su nivel más alto de excitación mientras besaba a Sebastian le caía un poco de baba por los lados, enrollaban sus lenguas. Eso fue un gran estimulo para Sebastian. Se comenzó a mover más dura y rápidamente. Ciel le susurro al oído: "Sebastian...dame más...por favor". Bastaba con esa simple frase para que Sebastian terminara de estimularse y venirse.

-Kyah!~ Haah~! Mhh!~~ Sebastian!~-

Sebastian habia llegado dentro de Ciel.

-Ha~ A-licia~...-besa a Ciel.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sebastian hab+ia perdido las orejas y cola de conejo, Ciel había vuelto a la "normalidad" (no vestía con las calcetas ni cintillo de Alicia mas, estaba -ahora sí- completamente desnudo). Ciel esta totalmente sonrojado. Sebastian también esta un poco -muy poco- ruborizado.

-Ah! Bocchan, disculpe si me vine dentro de usted...-le acaricia el cabello.

-Sebastian~-le dice jadeante.

-Bocchan... Cada vez que lo hacemos me doy cuenta de que te amo más...-

-Sólo porque tengo un buen sexo contigo...-cae semi desmayado sobre Sebastian.

-No... en verdad te estoy amando... y no sólo a tu alma... amo todo tu ser, bocchan-

Ciel ya estaba dormido cuando Sebastian le terminó de hablar. Lo dejo a su lado, tomó las sábanas, lo tapó y se acostó de costado al lado de Ciel apreciando como él dormía tranquilamente. Entonces susurro:

-Un mayordomo al serivicio de la casa Phantomhive, como no seria capaz de entregarle calor a mi amo...-le besa la frente a Ciel-Bocchan... esto nunca me debió haber pasado. Un demonio enamorado de un humano. Pero me alégra haber conocido este sentimiento tan hermoso con alguien como tú... Odiaré el día en el que nuestro contrato terminé...-

Fin


End file.
